


Sterma Oneshots

by IntrovertedbutBooksmart



Category: Jerma985 (Youtube RPF), STAR_ (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Explicit Language, First Sterma fanfic on this site? :O, I Ship It, I need help, M/M, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, tumblr made me do it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedbutBooksmart/pseuds/IntrovertedbutBooksmart
Summary: A series of STERma oneshots!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so remember that one episode in which Jerma and STAR are trying to flare jump into a room as Pyros? Well, STAR did it the first time and Jerma kept trying over and over and screwing it up. Eventually, STAR says "Just gimme your keyboard for a second." I know it was probably just a joke, but let's say that they /were/ in the same room together and things got...  
> Awkward.  
> Well, that's why the cut was there.

  "Wait, where are we goin'?"

  "We're going up here."

  "We're going up there?" As soon as this is said, STAR uses his flare gun to jump up to the hall, using the flare like a rocket to launch himself. Jerma attempts to do the same. However, he's cut off just before arriving. "Agh- I did it! ...By did it, I mean-" He attempts it once more, bursting into laughter "-I can't do it!"  

  "You gotta do it," says STAR.  "It's just like a rocket jump. You don't have to right-click." Jerma tries, again and again, hitting the wall each time. "I'll get up there. Don't worry! I'll get it..." 

  "...I'm not gonna get it."

  "You gotta get it, Jerma." Once again, Jerma is laughing. "I'm so bad... I'm so bad... I'm so bad-! Damnit!"

  "Give me your keyboard!"

  Frustrated, but laughing, Jerma passes the keyboard to STAR, where their hands meet for a moment- on purpose or by accident? "Er-" STAR quickly withdraws the keyboard, rushing to cover up the second of tension. Sure enough, however, the explosion from the flare kills Jerma's character. Jerma laughs- either nervously or from the scene.

  They're both blushing, but hide it from each other.


End file.
